Code Zero
by Raven-V-Blackshade
Summary: Raven Heart, the only survivor of a mass murder, comes to Kadic. She lets no-one in and acts like she hates everyone. Well except her 'mom' Amy. But what's the connection between her and XANA? All they can tell is that it's a secret that both want to keep to themselves. Will she choose to protect Lyoko, or distroy it? Rated T for language and graphics. Odd/OC/XANA, Y/U, A/J
1. Chapter 0, OC

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, like ever. So please don't be too harsh and for now, I'm just going to give you a description of my main OC plus a background description. Also all my OCs will have a mental or physical problem(s). _Code Zero,__ CH.0  
_****_Now here's a usful quote~_**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figured that no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three."  
-Elayne Boosler

* * *

OC #1:

Name-Raven Heart(girl)

Age-14(Same as Yumi, I think)

Eyes-Dark blue with a ring of silver around the pupil

Hair-Jet black, usually in a long braid down her back.

Clothes-Black ankle boots with a zipper and laces design. Loose fitting, white jean shorts along with a tank-top that has the Skrillex logo on it.

Personality-Raven had became an experianced and successful gambler at the age of 9. Mainly because of her memory. Because of this fact and er past, she has an attitude that states "too cool". Like Sissy's, but better and actually cooler. She doesn't let anyone get too close and gives everyone the cold shoulder. She's super smart and knows almost every common language there is. Amy ,her parental guardian, is the only one she's open and herself to. But only when they're alone. Raven's antisocial and hates grup activities, but she is active and very sporty.

Lyoko Clothes-Her hair is in a long, low pony-tail own her back. And she's wearing the same outfit gumi wore for "Poker Face"(for those who have no idea what i'm talking about, go to youtube and search 'gumi poker face')

Lyoko Weapons-Poker cards(including the joker)

Lyoko Abilities-Raven has the ability to hone in on mosters

Problem-Photographic Memory(Remembers everything she sees, hears, smells, touches, or tastes) as well as the ability to mimick other peoples voices.

Background-(list like)Raven lost her parents when they were murdered in their own home on her 4th birthday. Raven saw eveything, from their murder to the killer's very face. Every moment lodged in her head and she can never forget. After that she was taken in to the care of a kindly woman named Amy, who was a very close friend of Raven's mother. Raven used to live in Rome, Italy, but after the incident she and Amy moved to Malta, a small Island off the coast of Italy. It was there that she stayed until she got accepted to Kadic Academy on a scholorship. It was also on Malta that she experianced the first in a long line of "Return to the past."

* * *

**That's my OC! The first chapter will be uploaded within the week!  
R&R please**


	2. Chapther 1, Moving

**Hey! I'm back~ and with the first chapter. And I promise I will not let this story become a Mary Sue. If it does against all odds, HIT ME! Though I really don't mind Mary Sues all that much. Anyway~ on with the chapter!  
Oh! That reminds me, Raven also wears a hat with DeadMau5 in it.**

**_Now for a useful/useless quote:_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Frisbeetarianism is the belief that when you die, your soul goes up on the roof and gets stuck."  
-George Carlin**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V  
**

"Amy~ Did we really have to move here!" I whined as I looked at the picture of our new house. It was all the way in France. As in not any where close to where I used to live. Of course I did all this whining while I was in the car only a few miles away from this new home. "Yes Raven. You got an amazing scholarship to Kadic Academy, the best school in France. And I've already told you this, as well as I know I don't need to remind you." Amy said as she pulled into the drive way. Amy smiled and got out signing, "Here we are!" I just sighed unhappily. It's not like I miss my friends or something, I don't have any. I just liked our little town back in Malta, Italy. Way more peaceful.

"Stop daydreaming Raven and help me unpack our suitcases. Everything else as already sent over and taken care of. We also have to be at the school by 12, that doesn't give us much time." Amy shouted from the back of the car. I sighed again and got out of the car, my carryon bag in hand. "One sec, I'm coming."

And so began my unwanted adventure of France, who knew here was more to it than met the eye.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***  
**

I walked with Amy to the principals office to get "signed in" as she called it. I'd be staying here on school days, but on the weekends I was to hang out with Amy. Hanging with Amy on the weekends was fun. Five days of school, not so much. Especially with all the idiots and dorks I've seen in the hall way. Like this one girl with a squeaky voice and too much makeup on.

_'Ugh. This is going to be one hell of a school year.'_ I thought.

"Here we are!"

Amy's cheerful voice broke me out of my train of thought. She knocked on the door as I got a better grip on my suitcase and carryon. My suitcase just carried the essentials. Clothes, separate pair of shoes, and bathroom stuff. Hairbrush, toothbrush, etc. My carryon had my laptop and other electronics, my drawing pad/notebook, some extra money, and my lucky deck.

"Come in." A voice called from behind the door. Amy opened the door and we both walked in. I'm just going to skip the boring part of the "signing in" and just get right to it.

"Here's your room number and key, as well as your schedule. You'll have to room alone for now. I hope that's not a problem?" He asked while handing me the key and a piece of paper. I just put on a smile and said, "Not at all. I'm just glad I got accepted to come here." I said to the principal. Mr. Delmas smile a proud smile and then I decided to take my leave. "Once your done unpacking please head to the cafeteria for lunch when the bell rings." Mr. Delmas called as I exited the door way. I smiled, nodded my head in understanding, and closed the door behind me.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I sat down on the bed. I had just finished decorating my room. I had posters of my favorite bands like Skrillex, Black Veil Brides, and Hollywood Undead. As well as black and red lined bed sheets, CD rack, and my clothes in the closet. It was as roomy as I was going to ever be able to make it.

I sigh and muttered, "Nothing to do. Maybe I should talk to Zane. He always lifts my spirits up when I'm having a crappy day." So I rolled out of my laying position and grabbed my laptop from my bag. Typed the password, signed into Skype, and requested a call seeing he was online.

"Yo!" A cheerful and energetic red head with bright green eyes and a flat face because of the screen cheered as he came up on the computer screen. His computer is pretty old so it doesn't give a very good image on either end. All he knows is that I have black hair and "coolly weird eyes" as he called them. "How's my favorite Joker!"

"Zane I told you not to call me that unless we're in a game." I chastised.

Zane just sighed heavily like a six year old and whined, "Why are you so critical?! I love your username. It's so cool~"

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to facepalm. Zane is sadly the only person I socialize with besides Amy. The funny thing is that we met each other while we we're both trying to hack a game sever. Because of this, the system wacked and activated our laptop web cams. So his face ended up on my screen while mine ended up on his. I quickly closed the link, but a few months later I got a Skype call from anonymous. I clicked ok and his face appeared once again. We then became 'acquaintances' and poker buddies, sometimes even teaming up to take out top players.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me out of my flashback. Some how he can always tell when I'm pissed. He calls it his "Wolfy instincts." He's a wolf maniac.

"Me and Amy had to move. I got a scholarship to an Academy in France." I groaned while giving an annoyed look.

"Gasp! I live in France! Which academy?" Zane said excitedly, totally ignoring the fact that I didn't want to move.

"Kadic Academy, and don't you even care how I feel about this! I've moved to a city of France called _Centre Mal_, which translates to _center evil_." I whined at his excitement.

"Actually that's great," He said happily, "Cause I just happen to live a little ways out side of _Centre Mal_!" Zane started to jump up and down excitedly, shaking the computer screen.

"Zane your 15, not six! So quit acting like it!" I chastised him once again. Zane quite bouncing only to pout at the screen instead.

"I'm just so happy I get to meet you outside a computer! I don't go to Kadic Academy, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out!" Zane said, but this time kept his childishness on a down low.

I just sighed. "Why did I actually socialize with this idiot?" I asked myself.

"Because you love~ me!" Zane answered.

"That was a rhetorical question you nimrod." I told him with a monotone voice.

*_Dong Dong_*

"That was the lunch bell, I've got to go. Later Nitwit." I said with a straight face.

"Love you too! Later~" Zane sang while waving good-bye. Just before the screen went off, I cracked a smile.

"I hate that idiot." I said as I put my laptop back in my bag. I then picked up my bag, walked out the door, and locked it behind me.

_Who knew actually going to Lunch was the worst idea I could've had._

* * *

**And done with the first chapter! How'd you like it?  
I need and episode idea from an episode about the Cafeteria. It can be anything, from XANA attack in the cafeteria to A XANA attack just as she leaves the cafeteria.**

**Well, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2, Staring and Scars

**I'm back! And with me a new chapter! I hope you guys liked My last one! And thanks to "_DamagedGlasses_" for this chapter idea and the starting point of this story! Starting from episode 16, Claustrophobia. **

_**Here's a useful/useless quote~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"One picture is worth 1,000 denials."  
-Ronald Reagan (the person my best friend claims she was reincarnated from)

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

I walked into the lunch room an Asian girl and a blonde boy with glasses walked out talking about going to meet up with someone named Aelita, I think. I just shook my head and walked into the cafeteria, catching the scent of cake as I came in.

First few things I noticed almost instantly was the tension at a table housing that girl I saw in the hall way with to much make up on, a nerd, a Neanderthal, and a seemingly cute boy. The second thing I noticed was the boy with strange hair inhaling way to much cake at one time. And it seemed the kid across from him agree, cause he said, "Odd your going to explode if you keep this up." Odd just shrugged his shoulders and drank from his cup. And lastly, the outlets on the walls were writhing with electricity, way to much to be normal.

But I didn't really have time to think about that cause almost a second after the door closed behind me the outlet blew, and the walls started to just jolt and pop with electricity. I instantly move away from the door. After they all soaked up the fact that the outlet were blown, Odd moved to open the door. Seeing the electricity running and skipping around the door handle, I tried to stop him. "Hey! don't touch the door! It's-" I was cut off by the kid being electrocuted by who knows how many watts. "covered in electricity." I finished a little quieter. The guy who was sitting across from Odd yelled his name and shoved him off the door. It was then the kids decided to take notice of me.

"Who are you?" The girl with to much make up on asked a little too snobbish for this situation. I shrugged and answered, "No-one special, names Raven Heart. I just walked in here when the outlets exploded." The others looked at me skeptically at first, but soon turned their attention to getting out. Except the Odd kid, he just kept staring. I know I look nice and I had caught a few glances from guys on the way in, but the way he was staring was just creepy.

I raised an eyebrow at him a few seconds later, "Excuse me, but do you need something?"

That seemed to do the trick cause he then turned a little red and walked over to his friend. I just sighed, but a slight frown appeared on my face. I really wanted to call Zane so he could calm me down, he always did every time I got upset. A few minutes later we saw one of the teachers get thrown back when he touched the door. I her one of the students call him Jim. The girl, who I soon figured out was called Sissy, called her dad. And then realized he was also the principal. Odd's friend proceeded to throw a chair at the window only for it to bounce back and land on a table.

Odd's friend kept on calling and talking to someone on his phone. At first I thought he was just trying to figure out what was going on, but his tone sounded a little different, as if he knew what was going on. I decided to keep an eye on him and Odd, until some of the roof started to cave in. The boys pilled up the tables and chairs to keep the roof up.

Then something exploded in the kitchen causing the cups, the faucet, and a box explode as well. The box shrapnel flew towards Sissy who just happened to be in front of me. The cute guy, who was sitting next to her earlier, shoved her out of the way, leaving me in the wood's path. 'This is going to hurt.' I thought as I brought up my arms. And it did. Two of the three pieces hit my arms, while one was able to hit my head.

I almost instantly fell back against the wall and felt something warm drip down over my eye. I didn't even make a sound as I gingerly reached to touch to open wound on my forehead. I thankfully wasn't able to touch it. I could all but not imagine the wound. Wood splinters mixed with flesh and blood. The splinter just sticking out pushing deeper into my head. My vision became blurred, I heard people calling my name but they were so distant, and lastly I felt a sharp pain over my eye where the wood had hit, before everything went black. As if few moments later, I saw white and I had just closed the door to the principal's office. My room key and schedule in hand.

I instantly fell back against the wall. My hand instinctively cradled my forehead and my other went to my arms. _'What the hell just happened?'_ I mentally screamed. I rubbed my hand over the place the wood had hit.

There was nothing there, or so I thought.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After I had everything back to the way I had it before I experienced another "Time Jump" as I called them. I grabbed my laptop and Skype called Zane. Right before he answered I pinned back my bangs cause they were getting annoying

The first thing I heard was not "Yo!" It was, "What happened to your head?!"

I scrunched my eyes together, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a white scar a little over your eyebrow." He told me while pointing at what I think was my forehead on his screen.

I instantly put down the laptop and went to the mirror. Sure enough, there was a 2-3 inch scar running diagonally from my temple to the right above the middle of my eyebrow. I took out the pin keeping my bangs up and that did the trick. My bangs instantly covered up the scar with out a trance.

I walked back over to my bed and picked the laptop back up. "Better?" I questioned.

He gave me a thumbs up, "Much!"

And from then on the conversation continued as how my memory saw it. Soon the lunch bell rang again, and I decided to skip lunch this time, but I still ended the call with Zane. I could only stand that idiot for such a short while before my brain would overload with his stupidity.

I shut off my computer and put it on the desk next to my bed. I then proceeded to stand up and stretch, popping a few joints in the process. I lied back down yawning. 'One little nape before dinner won't hurt.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

But it seems it would have been smarter to have gone to lunch, for the moment I closed my eyes, all I could see was red.

And a symbol, one I will never forget. The same symbol that appeared 10 years ago in the eyes of the ghost that saved me from the same fate as my mother and father.

Death.

* * *

**Cliffy!  
How'd you like it? Cool right!  
****I was hoping it would be! If you disagree, please tell and why.  
Well R&R, and please do tell me if I should go from episode to episode of if I should just skip around a little.**

**Also~**

**Thanks to DamagedGlasses, Master Doom Maker, and guest called thor94 for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3, Geletin Induced Migraine

**Hey I'm back! And with another awesome episode of Code Zero! And here's a secret~ I have no idea what the title means! Any way For those reading this now, or in the near/far future, Thanks for watch- I mean reading! I would like to thank my sister for giving me the idea for how this chapter will go. Even though she has no idea how! _Episode 17 Amnesia._**

**_Now for a useful/useless quote~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I distrust camels, and anyone else who can go a week without a drink."  
-Joe E. Lewis

* * *

**Odd's P.O.V**

"I hate Mondays." I grumble on my way to Ms. Hertz's class with Ulrich. Ulrich just chuckled. "Cheer up Odd," He told me. "Today is a lab class." I just grumbled incoherently the rest of the way to class.

When we got there, Ms. Hertz had yet to show up. Ulrich and I walked over to Jeremy. "Where's Ms. Hertz, Einstein?" I asked.

Jeremy just shrugged and said, "She was called to Mr. Delmas's office about a new student."

Ulrich and I looked at each other. I felt myself fill with worry for the black-haired beauty. Raven Heart, the girl who almost died during yesterday's XANA attack.

Jeremy looked at us in a confused way. "What's wrong guys? Did something happen during the last XANA attack." He asked.

Ulrich and I nodded. "Listen up Jeremy..." Ulrich said and began to tell him what had happened in the cafeteria.

"Well she's alright right? I mean you would have seen her after return to the past. It would have healed her injuries." Jeremy said worryless and logically.

Again Ulrich an I looked at each other.

"That's just it Einstein, We don't know." I started as Jeremy gave a confused look. "She never showed up after the return to the past. We don't know what happened to her."

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. "An anomaly?" Jeremy whispered to himself as Ms. Hertz walked into the room.

"Alright, settle down class." Ms. Hertz said. "Before we begin our lab today, I would like all of you to welcome a new classmate. Come on in and introduce yourself please. And do add an interesting fact or two."

**Raven's P.O.V**

"Alright, settle down class. Before we begin our lab today, I would like all of you to welcome a new classmate. Come on in and introduce yourself please. And do add an interesting fact or two." I heard the teacher say. I took a deep breath, put on my mask (figuratively), and walked into the class room.

"Hi. My name's Raven Heart. And an interesting fact..." I said, tapping my chin. "I moved here from Italy and... I can draw?" I ended uncertainly.

The teacher only nodded in approval, and said, "Ms. Heart please sit In the empty seat next to Mr. Delorobia. Please raise your hand." I saw the kid with the weird hair from the cafeteria raise his hand. I just forced my mask on a little more and walked over and sat down. Just as I got everything in place, the teacher called everyone to the small table at the front.

"Here we have a Nano Sphere that Nanotech Service Company was kind enough to lend us." The teacher, I think her name's Mrs. Hertz, stated. "Who can tell us what Nano Technology is?"

A kid with glasses and black hair, whose face was covered in pimples, instantly raised his had and made pick me noises. While another kid with glasses, but blonde hair, also raised his hand, but in a calmer and more cool fashion than a third grader. It seemed as if Mrs. Hertz thought the same.

"Jeremy go on." She told the blonde.

"It's microscopic sized technology." Jeremy began, "there are Nano Motors, Nano Circuit boards, and Nano gears."

"Exactly." Mrs. Hertz answered back. Then she continued, "In the medical field for example scientists are developing Nano doctors. Tiny machines which will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease. Though, scientific research still has a long way to go."

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, and things like that?" The girl called Sissi asked. Everyone burst out laughing at the question, including the teacher. I stayed quiet.

"Yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses." Mrs. Hertz said after a moment. While everyone else continued to laugh. Sissi's face became red and a look of anger fixed it's self upon her face.

"And Nano technology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissi. What a shame." Odd choked out from his standing point next to me.

"Alright now, quiet down." Mrs. Hertz calmed everyone before thing got out of hand. "So, this Nano Sphere is used to create microscopic devices." Mrs. Hertz continued, "Strange. It hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatin inside."

"Looks like that greasy stuff Odd puts in his hair everyday." Ulrich stated jokingly, standing on the other side of Odd.

"Well since you think you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to examine." Mrs. Hertz countered. I suddenly got a bad feeling start to form in my gut.

Ulrich took the sample plate (no idea what it's called) and used it to scoop out some of the gelatin. Mrs. Hertz then began to explain what the gelatin was while others began to crowed in more.

"The gelatin is used as a culture where Nano devices can develop."

"It looks an awful lot like jam." Ulrich stated as he looked closer at it. It was then that I noticed Odd reach his hand behind Ulrich's head. He then proceeded to shove Ulrich's face into the gelatin, getting some of it on me.

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist." Odd said after it got all over Ulrich's nose as well as on my face, right below my eye. The class burst out laughing while I wiped it away without much thought. Odd sent me an apologetic smile.

"I'll get you for that Odd." Ulrich threatened with a smile, getting Odd's attention once more.

"This is a science class children, not a comedy club." Mrs. Hertz raised her voice as she put the cover back on over the gelatin. After that class was over.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I was sitting on a bench enjoying the sun while Jim, the gym teach, made sure no one was getting into trouble. I was listening to the song Paper Gangster by Lady Gaga while I sketched a cool mask I saw while looking at gambling picks on Google images.

I then heard some shouting from the direction Odd and his friends headed to hang out. I shrugged it off, only to get hit with a tsunami sized migraine a moment. I clenched my teeth as I grabbed my head. Before I knew it, I was back in the thick clutches of unwelcome darkness.

* * *

**And Scene!**  
**Well?~**  
**Ok so first off, I sooo sorry for not uploading for like two weeks. I will learn to discipline my updates. Second, I bet your all wondering what Zane looks like. If your not wondering, you should. And you won't get a description until a few chapters later!~ And third... I found a way to make this a Non Mary Sue! Still saying I don't hate Mary Sues, I just don't want my first fanfic to be one. Anyway~**

**L8r!**


	5. Chapter 4, Who Am I

**So from now on I'm going to post a new chapter every two weeks on a Tuesday. if there's something that might mess with the schedule I'll let you know. Now I know I left you at a horrible cliffy. And I also got you hopes up by fixing the chapter before this, but this is the next chapter. And now...**

_**Time for a useful/useless quote~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"No matter how smart you are you can never convince someone stupid that they are stupid."**  
**-Anonymous**_

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I floated in an endless, black sea.

"Who am I?"

"Where am I"

"What's going on?"

The questions kept bouncing around as if I was in some kind of dome. They wouldn't stop. I covered my ears in frustration.

"Shut Up!" I screamed.

Everything went quiet. Deafeningly quiet. Even the black sea made no sound as the water lapped up against me.

I tried to talk.

Nothing.

I screamed till my throat burned.

Nothing.

Then there was something.

A hum, unlike anything heard in this space before. It got louder and louder. It pierced into my head, and screamed into my ears.

But I did not scream back, for it didn't hurt. It was almost melodic, peaceful even.

It called to me, and I answered into unconsciousness.

***IMPORTAT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE READ BOTTOM A/N***

**Raven's P.O.V**

My eyes shot open.

_'What the hell was that?!'_ I thought as I recovered from shock.

I sat up, only to reach for my head as everything spun for a moment. I then proceeded to look around the room. I was in an infirmary from the look of it. I kept scanning the room though, not wanting to miss a single detail. I noticed a bag by the bed, as well as a pair of black ankle boots. As it turned my head, my eyes locked with those of a woman's in a white lab coat.

She smiled and stood up, moving out of her desk, it seemed, to check on me.

"Finally awake?" She asked me softly, just incase I might have a head ache.

I nodded, not yet trusting my voice.

The woman picked up a stethoscope off her desk and walked towards me. She started to check my breathing. Once she was finished, she turned her face towards mine.

"Can you please tell me you name?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look, but complied. "Sure." I said, thankful my voice didn't sound too horse. "It's-"

I was cut off by the rude sound of the infirmary's door being banged open. The culprit being a snot-nosed kid who started complaining about a small paper-cut in a high pitched, whinny voice.

The nurse looked annoyed, but covered it up with a smile. Sending me an apologetic look, she walked over to the boy. While she did that, it ried to finish the answer to her question in my head.

_'It's... it's... I don't remember!'_ I realized. _'I need to go! I need to figure out who I am!'_ I hopped off the bed I was sitting in, grabbed the bag and boots, and ran out the still open door, the nurse yelling at me to stop.

I didn't. I ran down the hall and out a pair of double doors. I knew where I was, sort of. I knew was on some kind of campus, just not where or what it was called. I did know the layout though.

As I ran, I found myself in a deserted courtyard of sorts. It was there that I decided to take a moment to catch my breath and slip on the boots.

Bad idea.

I started to freak out. _'Who am I?! Where am I?! What the hell am I doing?! That nurse was trying to help me, but I ran away! Stupid!'_ I mentally screamed at myself. My eyes started to burn, tears threatened to fall.

But then I suddenly had a need to be somewhere. A safe haven it felt like. So instead of choosing to cry in the middle of a courtyard like some depressed idiot, I followed my gut. So to speak.

'A dorm room?' I thought when I got there. I shrugged it off and tried the nob. Locked. I patted my pants pockets. Nothing. I tried my bag and found a keychain. There were two keys, so I tried the first. Nope. Then I tried the other, the door clicked.

I walked in, locked, and then closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed, placing the bag beside me. Letting out an over whelmed sigh, I rubbed my face with my hands. I looked up at the walls covered in drawings, music sheets, pictures of art, and posters of musical bands.

But there was one drawing that stood out among the rest. It was a drawing of me and a boy with red-ish, brown hair and bright green eyes on the roof of some building. Under the drawing was a sticky note. It read "Me and Zane."

"Zane." I murmur. And almost like calling word, the computer in my bag beeped. I reached into the bag and pulled it out. I opened it up only to see the face of the red headed boy appear on the screen.

"Hey Rave!~ What's up?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Zane." I murmured.

"Yeah that's me, what's wrong?" He asked, his face almost consumed by worry.

"Who am I?" I asked. His face turned white, from shock or something else I'll never know.

Cause right then a white light enveloped me, bringing answers with it.

* * *

**So... you like? Hope you did! If I made any errors in spelling, ignore grammar mistakes, please tell me.**  
**Also that important announcement:**

**I'm wondering if I should keep up the useful/useless quotes. Pease let me know what you think.  
Later~**


	6. Chapter 5, Waiting for Tomorrow

**Yo, R.V.B here!  
Like the abbreviation, cause I know do~  
****Anyway, I'm gonna upload the OC for Zane, or chapter 6 part 1, today as well.  
And chapter 6 next week. I got sooo tired of waiting and doing the every two weeks thing, so it's once/twice a week. So be ready.  
Now...**

**_Time for a useful/useless quote~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Not knowing what tomorrow brings is a foreboding thought."  
- Raven-V-Blackshade_

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**_  
_

*Dong**Dong*

I pressed pause on my Ipod and moved my headphones down to my neck. Closing my journal and placing it back into my bag, I sat up from leaning against the tree and jumped down from the limb I was sitting on.

One thing I had learned in the two weeks I've been at Kadic is that their forests had perfect trees for climbing. Besides, nobody can bother you if they can't find you or see you. Such example, Odd. It seems he's an idiot who can't take a hint.

I walked down the path leading back to school when I heard someone or something else coming down the path. I quickly hid behind a large tree. Last thing I wanted was to get caught and reported to Jim for ignoring school rules. 'No going into the forest.'

I peaked around the tree to see, to my relief, just Odd and his gang of friends. But then they lifted the lid off a sewer drain and closed it behind them. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but was unable to follow for the second bell sounded.

_'Shit! I promised to meet Amy at the gate by the third bell.'_ I thought and hurried down the path, taking one more look at the drain as I went. I checked with Jim and told him I was going. I then got into the car with Amy and headed home.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"And I was like, 'Nope! I ain't letting you get past me again girly!' So I diploid a monster, you know what she did?" Zane asked. He's been like this for the past half hour. Some game he likes to play almost all his free time against other online player, or something like that.

"What?" I asked with a blank face. Though many wouldn't be able to tell, I was actually very interested in what he was saying.

"She pulls out her weapon, does a slide right under my monster and kills it from underneath in like one blow! That has to be a cheat!" Zane finished off with a whine.

I just laughed and said, "You and your obsession with this game of yours. Besides, don't you always choose the guy that wants to take over the world. Of course you're going to lose."

Zane just pouted, but then his eyes took on a dangerous red tint. His pout turned into a dangerous smirk, and said in a deeper than normal voice, "Well I probably will keep losing, unless~" He paused, his now red eyes locking with my silver. "I get someone to help me win~" He finished, his voice sickening sweet.

My face became void and my gaze hardened. "Zane!" I said in an almost commanding voice.

And as if by magic, Zane's eyes returned to normal and the smirk vanished from his face. "Huh?" He asked innocently.

"You did it again." I said, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Oh!" He said, his cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said, reassuring him.

"Cool, and we're still on for tomorrow right?" He asked, his face showing a hint of worry.

I smiled at this, and answered, "Yeah, nothing's changed. We'll meet up at the café around 12 and hang out until around 4."

He blew out an relieved sigh. "Finally, I get to meet the infamous Joker herself!" Zane cheered jokingly.

"Shut up! How would you like it if I called you by your gambling name?" I laughed.

Just then Amy yelled up from down stairs, "Rave! Time to get off. Dinner and the movie are ready!"

"Be right down!" I yelled back. Saying our good-byes, Zane and I logged off and I headed down stairs. I came down to the kitchen in a black tank-top and fuzzy, frog-printed sweatpants, my PJs.

"Is that your famous parmesan**(spelling?) **cheese and lightly peppered cheese pizza I smell?" I asked, mouth starting to water.

"Can't fool your nose now can I?" Amy asked while handing me a slice.

"Nope!" I said while popping the 'p'. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Amy hit play on the remote and the movie started.

After the movie, I felt exhausted. I walked up to my room and was out the minute I laid down. I didn't even bother to pull the covers over me.

I began to dream, and funny enough, I dreamt of Zane.

About how much fun we might have tomorrow.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**Well... how was it? Worth the wait?**  
**Did anyone like my quote. I couldn't find any good quotes about waiting for tomorrow, so I made my own.**  
**Well, until next week~ and sorry it's so, so short, chapter six will be way longer.**

**Later~**


	7. Chapter 6 pt1, Zane's OC

**So this is not going to be a regular occurrence. Just for when I have an OC to introduce. I also realized I have yet to give a disclaimer so...**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters, only my OCs and the plot of this story.**

**Anyway, since this isn't a technical chapter, just a part, you don't get a Quote. But you do get to learn about Zane.**

* * *

**OC**

**Name:** Zane Sparks

**Age:** 15

**Eyes:** Bright green, with a splash of emerald near the pupil. Or blood red, with a ring of florescent orange around the pupil

**Hair:** Deep, blood read at the roots, but turns lighter until orange at the tips. Like fire.

**Clothes:** Pic on my page, both kind and dangerous look. Kind look is his usual clothes, while dangerous is for his first date/meeting with Raven.

**Personality:** Happy-go-lucky. He loves to smile and acts like a kid, but can become serious when needed. But there's another side to him that only Raven has seen. A dangerous and wild side that even Raven fears. He's a gamer and loves to talk about it with Raven.

**Problem:** He has a multiple personality disorder. He's not aware when he changes and he can't stop it. He just goes from his fun and loving side, to a wild and dangerous chaos loving side. The way someone's able to tell is that his eyes will go from green to red. Raven's voice usually gets him back to his kind self when he changes, but how long will that last.

**Background:** Confidential~

_No Lyoko Stuff Yet~_

I also think I should reiterate on Raven's Lyoko ability. It's not that she knows where Monsters are specifically. Her ability is like Jeremy's computer, she has a map of the landscape in her head. She knows where everything in the plain is.

* * *

**That's Zane for you~**  
**And you read a bit about his dangerous side in the last chapter. Go back and look if you don't remember cause I'm too lazy to remind you.**


	8. AN

Ok, so this is not a chapter. I'm just typing to you now to tell you that I'm sorry for not uploading sooner and that I can't upload his week either. Sorry and later~


End file.
